Sleep
by NothingForMe
Summary: AU. non-magic. Really short story about storm blackouts and Harry being adorable. That's all. Read at your own peril. Enormous amounts of fluff. Out of character Tom Riddle. Counts as Pre-slash.


A/N Hey it's me again. I am churning these drabbles out at a ridiculous pace. Tired of them yet?  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Belongs to the lovely lady by the name of J.K Rowling.

Warnings: Pre-Slash(What else?) Unoriginal and overuse ideas. Excessive amount of fluff. Even reading this made me (the author) gag. Some out of character stuff. I mean would young voldie really CUDDLE with someone? Sorry. SPOILERS. hehe.

* * *

**Sleep.**

It was raining.  
It was also ridiculously cold.  
The wind was howling ceaselessly outside and the rain seem to be determine to get through the walls. The electricity was out and as a twisted favor of Fate, the heat was too. The chill was reigning unopposed throughout the room and shadows crept among the walls without any light dispelling it. It was as dark as Harry's mood. A scowl was fixed on his face and he ran over the number of unfairness dealt to him in his head. He had to endure this when he could have simply go over to his friend's house and enjoy their house's blessed warmth.  
Yet he couldn't because it was a no man's land out there and it would be extremely stupid to venture out and be swept out to nowhere. Besides, his roommate, the bastard, had taken the only umbrella, leaving him isolated in this frozen hell.  
Harry sat huddled in the sofa with all the blankets he could find. Including Tom's who would certainly kick up a fuss later on but he rather face the consequences than be a stiff, both literally and figuratively.  
Harry was also bored because there is a certain amount of things one can do with oneself during a blackout. With the darkness permeating the room he could barely see anything outside the immediate vicinity of his candle. Without any other more agreeable options, Harry settled for a book he randomly grabbed from the stacks that litter the living room. It was one of Tom's because a) it was thick b) it was a tome c) it looks really really boring. One of the reasons for this savory read is because sleep is a great way to pass the seemingly endless time he has at his disposal.

* * *

Tom climbed the stairs to the flat with an air of irritability. The dinner party he was obligated to attend was dull beyond the limits of human imagination. Oh, he was the perfect guest but he couldn't care less about the common matters that troubles common people. His host was one of those filthy rich and powerful upper classes and yet all his riches couldn't make him a decent conversationalist. Tom was grateful for the company of his friends that allowed him a brief interlude from monotonous cycle of dutifully paid compliments on various home decorations and repeated points of view on politics that came from established journals. His self control was much too great for him to slip up and risk offending some powerful people he couldn't risk offending. Well, not yet. It's a miracle how some of them could still hold on to their wealth with the limits of their intelligence. Frankly, he couldn't wait to unwind and shed his polite and charming persona when he got home.

It was raining furiously and luckily he caught a cab. His mind drifted and he wondered if Harry would be still up. If he is, maybe he could cajole Harry to cook something for him to eat. If he is not. Well, Tom is really hungry.

He unlocked the door and step into the living room. He turned out the lights expecting some light but there was none. He had to resort to pulling out his phone and turning on the flashlight app. And he discovered upon this sight;  
Harry was huddled in a enormous amount of blankets at the center of the comfy sofa. He was sleeping sitting up and the laptop that was balanced precariously on his lap was softly glowing. Tom sighed exasperatedly and considered just leaving him in his position and not risk waking him up. However Tom knew he would get an earful when Harry woke up with a pain in his neck or some other part of his body. So, Tom walked quietly across the room and gently lifted Harry, including his numerous blankets, into his arms. Harry stirred a bit but he quickly settled back to his dreams once his hands were securely fisted in Tom's expensive silk shirt. Tom resisted the strange feeling that was developing inside when he saw the blatant display of trust Harry was showing. He was usually a very light sleeper and very wary of touches. Being so relaxed on his guard in another person's arms even subconsciously was a dangerous move on Harry's part. He was surprised at how light the green-eyed boy was. He always knew Harry was thin but not to this extent. He seem so fragile in his arms, it was almost surreal. Harry was usually so full of life and so tough that Tom was at a loss at finding this delicate thing in his hold. Tom couldn't help but slightly brush his nose over Harry's untamable yet soft locks and caught a scent of rain and pastry. He quickly pulled back realizing what a _sentimental _thing he had done. Tom walked over to Harry's room and despaired briefly at the mess. He gently deposited Harry down on his bed and tried to tugged Harry's hands out of his shirt. It was a losing battle. His grip was unrelenting. This time, Tom couldn't hold in a sigh at what an incorrigible brat Harry was being even while asleep. However, in his deepest self,Tom wasn't _that _annoyed. It was a long night and He could feel fatigue settling in like a snug beast. Tom promised himself it was only for tonight and he climbed onto the cozy bed, warmed with Harry's body heat. Tom tried to pull some blankets that was wrapped around Harry like a cocoon. Once done, after some copious amount of yanking and pulling, Tom could feel his eyelids closing and his vision getting hazy. He was further lulled to slumbering by the even and rhythmic breathing of the soft body next to him. Even now, Harry haven't concede his grasp on his now-wrinkled shirt. He was curled up against his side and Tom unconsciously wrapped his arm around Harry's skinny shoulders. Tom shifted until he too was on his side and look at the peaceful visage of his friend. Best friend. He couldn't deny the comfort in this. He willingly shut down his prodigious brain just for a moment without thinking of all the possible repercussions and consequences next morning. Soon he was taken to the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

A/N: UGH. You still here? Congrats. Thought you might be at the hospital with the doctors trying to get that weird fluff out of your throat.


End file.
